


The Grand Wedding Volley

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael's left most of the wedding planning to Sonny, but Sonny wants his sign-off on the big things.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 68
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	The Grand Wedding Volley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepresidentofrussia23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/gifts).



"Okay, it's time!" Sonny announces from their home office like Rafael should know what he's talking about.

"Time for what?" Rafael asks because he honestly has no clue.

Sonny comes out of their home office carrying a thin binder. "I've been doing all the wedding stuff and keeping you out of it like you said was okay."

"It's still okay," Rafael replies. "I told you I'm happy to just make final decisions since you're much more into the details of this than I really want to be."

"Well, I've got some final ideas for you to look through," Sonny says, holding out the binder. "So, look through and leave me some notes. You can put it on my desk when you're done, and if I have questions, I'll write them in there and put it back on your desk."

Rafael narrows his eyes as he takes the binder. "Or I could flip through it right now and say yes or no while you sit here."

"No, I don't want to do that," Sonny says. He gives Rafael a sweet, honest smile. "I want you to look at these things and really decide if you like them or not. If I'm sitting here, I'm going to want to argue why I chose what I did if you don't like it, but that's not the point of this. I want this to be _our_ wedding, not just stuff I _think_ you'll like. So, just go through it and mark it up, okay?"

Rafael returns Sonny's smile. "You put together a whole brief for me, huh?" he asks, waving the binder.

Sonny chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Rafael's head. "I copied and pasted some pictures from the internet, printed them out, and made a few notes. Nothing so serious as a brief."

Rafael tips his head back so Sonny will kiss him on the mouth. He does, and Rafael hums happily. "I'll look it over as soon as you leave for Amanda's."

"Great. Thank you." Sonny kisses Rafael once more, gets his shoes on, and leaves Rafael with a quick "Bye, love you," which Rafael returns.

He looks at the binder for a moment, smiling fondly at how naturally thoughtful Sonny is. He wants to make sure the wedding looks like _them_. Rafael opens the binder to discover Sonny's definition.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, Pres! I had a lot of fun figuring out what the wedding would look like and where they'd have different opinions.


End file.
